


Keepsake

by inksmears



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksmears/pseuds/inksmears
Summary: Alisaie’s attempts at rebellion were, like most things she did and said, not subtle.
Relationships: Alisaie Leveilleur & Alphinaud Leveilleur
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Keepsake

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my writing Tumblr many moons ago. It's been edited a bit for typos and better sentences. Another one that went through a heavier editing process since I had some issues with how I wrote the original.

It was expected for such influential members of Sharlayan's government to rub elbows with others in high society. Oft did these high ranking members gather to indulge in food, drink and lengthy scholarly debates. It was a life Alphinaud knew well by now. His father was particularly fond of hosting such parties and he expected his children to present themselves accordingly. It was important to him to flaunt the Leveilleur family's image. Louisoix hated this but nevertheless let his son do as he pleased. He understood that it was partially necessary for his position as a member of the Forum however Alphinaud had observed that his grandfather never attended the gatherings. A part of him wished he had such freedom too. Alphinaud did not interact much with the guests when the parties were held. He only spoke when spoken to and took great pleasure in surprising any adult who tried to talk to him in a condescending way. The looks on their faces when he demonstrated he was well above average intellect for his age was priceless.

Despite his displeasure with them he endured it. Arguing had never changed his father's mind before so it was best to smile and bear it. While Alphinaud loathed the treatment of the adults he admittedly found listening to their conversations interesting. They were quite instrumental for his budding interest in current affairs. He would spend the entire evening listening to all sorts of topics. Some not appropriate for his young ears but nevertheless fascinating to him all the same. Many did not bother to lower their voices as they spoke of the city state’s woes and the state of the realm beyond it, even less so around a young child they thought not capable of understanding any of it. He did, of course, and he let the farce continue so he could listen without having to strain his ears.

His sister, on the other hand, hated them more than anything else. In fact he was fairly certain there was nothing else in the world she hated more than these parties. She did not enjoy the crowds nor the company and wanted nothing more than to stay in their grandfather’s study. But of course it was not negotiable as far as their parents were concerned and even when she tried to make it difficult for them she never got her way. The harsh scoldings she would receive started to become something of a tradition when such events approached. As were her punishments that followed. Alisaie’s attempts at rebellion were, like most things she did and said, not subtle. Thus did she continue to fight tooth and nail against her inclusion. He found it all so exhausting. Not once had she been successful and so, logically, one would know to give up. Yet she did not.

So when the day of a particularly important party rolled around and Alisaie went missing during the afternoon, he feared the worst. The estate’s staff remained busy with the preparations and so Alphinaud kept to his room to avoid getting underfoot. He was expected to make his own preparations as well by their mother who had given her children strict dress codes for these occasions.

He was examining the suit he was expected to wear when his sister tumbled through the window. It startled him and he glanced up in alarm as she unceremoniously rolled across the floor. The fact that she often climbed out and in through a third story window was deeply concerning to him. Alphinaud approached her as she sat up, looking proud of herself. She was covered in sand and dripping wet with one hand carefully folded over the other. He gave her hands a wary look.

“You better not have brought in another frog. We still don't know where the last one went.”

Alisaie glanced up at him with a gleam in her eyes. “No, no. I went to the sea this time, not the pond. Look!”

She opened her hands and Alphinaud leaned away on reflex. Several shells were gathered in her palm. The way she beamed at her accomplishment was endearing. Alphinaud sighed. He scooped them up and brought them across the room. He deposited them gently on the nightstand beside his bed, standing on his toes to reach it, before he approached his sister again. Snatching her wrist, he dragged her to her feet and began to pull her to the opposite corner of the room where the bathroom was.

“You’re more of a mess than I feared but we still have time. Let us hope for your sake it is enough.”

Alisaie groaned. “I came back too early.”

She tried to pull free so as to make another escape out the window but Alphinaud had an iron grip. He yanked her into the bathroom, which thankfully had no windows in which she could escape from, and quickly shut the door behind them both.

“Honestly, it’s as if you _enjoy_ the punishment Mother and Father inflict upon you. Ugh, and you’re of course wearing the dress Mother picked out too.”

Alisaie crossed her arms pointedly, glaring. “I will make them give up on me if it’s the last thing I do.”

Alphinaud rolled his eyes, exasperated. Grabbing her by the shoulders he forced her to turn around and shoved her toward the bath. “Astounding logic. Bathe yourself at once.”

Once she had climbed into the tub he pulled the shower curtains closed. He could hear her grumbling even over the running water. When she tossed her dress over the top he took it, leaving the bathroom with it. It was unsalvageable which was likely her goal. While a new dress would be suspicious there was no avoiding it. Alphinaud did his best finding one that was at least close to the original. This search required him to go to her room across the hall. Both of them had had their own rooms since they were born but they had taken a liking to sharing one more often than not. They were still young enough for this to be the case however it meant their belongings including their clothes remained separated. Alphinaud had long suspected part of the reason for this was to make it easier to tell them apart.

Eventually he returned and his sister emerged from her bath in much better condition and wearing a simple slip on dress. She had at least scrubbed herself clean although her hair could’ve been washed more, he thought, but it would do. At this young age his was still on the shorter side however hers was much longer.

“Wear this dress and then sit,” Alphinaud ordered. He motioned to the bed where he had laid it out.

“This is a terrible choice,” she complained as she picked it up.

“Had you taken a shorter bath we would have the time to pick something else. Quickly, Alisaie, before we have to go.”

She pulled it over her head and over the slip she already had on. She wasn’t a fan but then he was right about the time. Climbing onto the bed as instructed Alphinaud followed and began to dutifully work on her hair. Since she had bothered little with its washing it was still grimy from salt and its texture rough. He did his best to make its state less obvious which included a lot of rubbing with a towel to dry it. With this task done she was at last much more presentable.

“It will have to do,” Alphinaud said. “Should Mother ask, you best not tell her the truth. She’ll ground you from visiting grandfather’s study again and considering he will return tomorrow you’d surely not want that.”

He always brought back new books and trinkets for them when he came home from his travels. They were gifts that their parents would deny her if she misbehaved as has happened in the past. Alphinaud would hate for his sister to miss out on it.

Alisaie’s shoulders slumped a little. “Oh. I hadn’t thought of that.”

“Yes, I’m aware of how little you think about the consequences of your actions,” Alphinaud grumbled.

She glared at him. “Oh, and you’re so above it all, are you? Acting as if _you've_ never gotten in trouble before!”

"Well, I've certainly gotten in trouble much less than you have and when I do it is usually your fault."

"That's not true at all!"

The door abruptly opened revealing their father. Forchenault glanced between them. “What are the two of your arguing about _now_ and can it perhaps _wait_ until our guests leave?”

Alisaie crossed her arms with a huff which just earned a sigh from him. Alphinaud bowed his head slightly. “We are almost ready, Father.”

He nodded. “I can see that. Make sure to get dressed, Alphinaud. If you are ready then pray come with me, Alisaie. Your mother is waiting for you.”

He offered his daughter his hand. Alisaie slipped off the bed and shuffled over to him. She took it, glancing over her shoulder at Alphinaud, then followed after her father when he gave her arm a gentle tug.

Alphinaud joined his family shortly after and together they were expected to greet the guests that began to arrive. Their parents did most of the greeting, of course, but they stood by obediently. If their mother had anything to say about Alisaie’s wardrobe change, Alphinaud was never made aware. So as far as he could tell he had spared Alisaie her punishment and not for the first time. Once the party began in earnest the twins assumed their usual roles of staying out of the way but keeping a presence in order to exchange pleasantries if spoken to. As per usual Alisaie spoke little and clung to her brother, following him around and letting him speak for her. Occasionally their parents came to check on them or took them to meet someone new. As always it was a tiring endeavor for the young Elezens but they endured.

While the party was still in full swing the twins were eventually dismissed into the care of one of the many servants employed by House Leveilleur. They were still young, after all, and likely to become cranky if forced up too late. Alisaie was relieved once she was allowed back into the comfort of her room. She was quick to yank off her dress and pull on a nightgown. She was eager to crawl into bed with one of her many books. A soft knock at her door caused Alisaie to turn toward it. It opened and in stepped the servant that had ushered them to their rooms. She was an older Mi’qote woman whom Alisaie had known all her life. She folded her hands in front of her and bowed courteously in greeting.

“Hello, Mistress Alisaie. Forgive my intrusion but I forgot I had something to give you. It’s a gift from Mistress Leveilleur, especially for you.”

Alisaie perked up a bit with curiosity. “A gift?” She approached the servant with wide eyes and eagerness. She only ever got surprise gifts from her grandfather and she almost always had to share them with her brother. A gift just for her was very exciting.

The servant reached into the pocket of her apron and produced a small grey box which she held out to Alisaie. She took it, lifting the cover gently. Within sat a pair of earrings. They were strangely unremarkable, simple in design and made to clip on the ear rather than go through it. The diamond shape that dangled from them didn’t even have a gem. Regardless she thought they were rather nice and a small smile crossed her face.

The servant smiled too when she saw Alisaie’s positive reaction. “Mistress Leveilleur wished to gift them to you herself but has been called away to attend other matters. Still, she wanted me to pass them off to you. She’s pleased with how well behaved you’ve been in attending all of these recent functions and proud of the proper lady you're becoming. She knows there's been an uptick in gatherings lately, especially ones hosted by the family, and that they are hard on you. She hopes this gift expresses her appreciation for your patience."

Alisaie felt a weird pang of guilt. “Oh.”

Indeed she hadn’t been scolded or punished for her behavior regarding her attendance in quite some time. The reason being was Alphinaud intervening before their parents found out about her latest attempt to protest, however, and not a willingness to improve her attitude. Even less her willingness to become a "proper lady" like her mother expected. The servant bid her goodnight, pulling Alisaie from her thoughts, and left. Closing the box again Alisaie stood still for a few moments. Then she stepped out of her room. The long hallways were dark and quiet but she could still hear the distant murmurs of the party downstairs. She padded quietly to Alphinaud’s closed door across her own. She made no attempt to knock and opened it without warning, poking her head inside.

Alphinaud was already in bed reading. The opening of the door caused him to glance up and stare at her through the dim lighting. He blinked sleepily. “Hm? What is it? Did you want to stay here tonight?”

Alisaie nodded, closing the door behind her and crossing the room to his bed. She still had the box in hand which she held out to him. “Here, take this.”

Her brother blinked, expression curious, but did as she asked. While he busied himself opening it to look at the earrings, Alisaie climbed onto the bed to plop herself down next to him.

“Are these yours?” he asked. He wasn’t certain why she had brought them.

“I guess. Mother gave them to me just now.”

Alisaie reached into the box and took one, lifting it up to her ear to clip it on. The pinch was a little painful and the weight felt foreign and uncomfortable. She picked up the other one which Alphinaud expected her to clip onto the other ear. Instead she lifted it to his and he felt the same pinch. It made him flinch a little, leaning back, but the weight of it told him it was there now. He lifted his fingers to touch it and gave her a confused look.

She merely grinned. “We match.”

Alphinaud might have questioned further but she flopped backwards and wiggled underneath the covers. She immediately took most of them for herself as she rolled over, back now facing him. He gave her an annoyed look but did not try to pull them back. She always won that battle. He reached up to touch the earring again, still perplexed by its existence and why she had given it to him. Upon further thought he concluded it didn’t matter. He didn’t mind it and seeing as it was a gift from his sister he didn't want to decline it either. Returning to his book, Alphinaud thought nothing more of it after that nor ever again in the future.

To this day he is none the wiser to the reason but has notably continued to wear it ever since.


End file.
